Let The Music Play
by Bigcitygoil
Summary: Follow the story of Elaine Williams and her look-obsessed best friend Alyssa. Through life comes strife, through strife comes love, through loves comes music.


Elaine slowly washed the bar as she bounced to the band currently playing at her Mother's Club, The Archer's Pointe. She twisted and turned and jumped to the beat perfectly. She was a natural dancer; she just preferred to dance alone rather than in front of people.

The band she was listening to was "God's Unwanted". They were locals and one of the regulars that played here. Elaine just started finding the name funny, seeing as how her mother recently told her the truth about everything—like her father, her _real_ father and the rest of the _Gods_. . .

"Hey there Lanie!" Alyssa squealed, as she ran to her best friend—Alyssa was basically in the same exact boat as Elaine was, it was just Alyssa had been sailing longer.

"Nothing, Lyss. What's up?"

"Nothing, what's up with you?"

"Obviously, I'm cleaning." Elaine scoffed halfheartedly, "Turn those chairs, will ya?"

"Lindsey. . ."

"Mom." Elaine corrected.

Her gentle hazel eyes thanked Elaine for being so gracious and for welcoming her into her family like she has, but they also said that she didn't really need it. Alyssa flipped the old, squeaky chairs and placed them fittingly around the aged tables. "Lindsey says we're going to leave for summer camp soon, so you should probably go pack."

Elaine nodded and instantly went back to washing—and spinning. As she moved around the grungy bar, she wondered why her mother refused to take better care of her club. Since her thoughts drifted to her mother, they also traveled to their conversation earlier this week. . .

_"Yes, Alex is your brother's father. He's just not _**_your _**_father. Honey, listen, please calm down. I'm fine."_

_"You're not fine, Mom. You're losing it! You're telling me that I'm some sort of freak show!"_

_"Not a freak show, a demi-god—"_

_"Basically a freak show."_

* * *

><p>The fight had only happened a few days ago and it was still fresh on everybody's mind, but they all chose to overlook it. It wasn't until just yesterday, that Elaine acknowledged that what her mother was saying might have had some truth to it. It explained why Alyssa left every summer for the past two years. It explained why Alex got so nervous when Elaine called him 'daddy'. It explained a lot of things, but just not everything.<p>

There were still _so_ many unanswered questions and leaving _so_ soon gave her absolutely no time to have them answered.

_Why was she leaving now?_

_When would she be coming back?_

_If Alex wasn't her dad, who was?_

_Why did this place always smell so bad?_

_Why, if she was so Godly or a demi-god or whatever, did life suck so bad sometimes?_

"Don't worry you'll have answers and unlike my unfortunate time, you'll have me to answer them. But, until then Elaine, it's important that you don't dwell on it. It's not safe to think. When you know, it's even more dangerous."

"When I know—"

"—the truth."

"But…"

She hushed her, even though they both knew that she just couldn't let it go. She had so many questions and she was a curious person by nature. Elaine jumped—in mid air, used her arms to push up and swung her legs over the counter and left them dangling there—she seriously made everything look like a dance move.

"They are going to get a huge kick out of you at camp." Alyssa mumbled as she began to stroke her long hair. She had the most beautiful strawberry blond locks that were always perfectly curly. If only Elaine could have such luck. If she didn't tend to her hair properly, she might just wake up looking like Medusa—cutting her brown hair only added to its' snake like appearance some mornings.

"Well, I hope they do!" Elaine smiled, hiding her overwhelming feeling of nervousness. She felt like her worry was going to eat her up into absolute nothingness. "So should I start packing?"

"OH right, of course!" Elaine laughed as the two girls raced to the basement of the Archer's Pointe, which is where they lived. Elaine's mom—Lindsey, Alex, and Elaine's brother lived upstairs in the office.

It was easy to tell who lived where. Elaine's side was packed with band posters, guitar picks, concert tickets, dirty clothes, a piano, and a guitar. While, Alyssa's was full of pretty posters, a few pictures, beauty products, and a seemingly spotless floor. "You live like an old women."

"At least I don't live like trash."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." She muttered as she cringed her nose as she looked for Elaine's duffel bag. She found it reluctantly and sniffed it to be sure that the smell was up to her standards; she nodded as if to give the duffel bag a pass. Alyssa set it on her neatly made bed and began to place her extra beauty products into it.

"What are you doing?"

"I picked up some products just for you, and your type and such: eyeliner, eye shadow, lip gloss, powder, mousse, hair spray, perfume, etc. All for you, so be thankful!"

Elaine chuckled at her slight obsession with looks, Elaine knew exactly why she was doing this. She had told her earlier. . .

* * *

><p><em>"You know Camp Half-Blood is co-ed! There are a few questionable ones, but there are some definite yums! You are so going to love it there, Lanie!"<em>

She had said this in attempt to coax her into going to Camp Half-Blood, "Stop thinking about it!"

While Elaine had been in thought Alyssa had grabbed a few of her band tees—the ones she thought were cute—and began folding them and placing them into the non-smelly duffel bag. "Ew not that."

Elaine instantly froze and threw her 'Led Zeppelin' tee back on the bed. "It was from my Mom."

"It was your Mom's."Alyssa carefully ventured to Elaine's side and grabbed only what she deemed acceptable. "Tight clothes. You got curves and a nice rack. Show 'em off."

She grabbed shorts, skinny jeans, and skirts, while Elaine secretly harbored her band tees that were meant for boys, a pair or two of basket ball shorts, and some PJ pants. "A few of your sexy tank tops and I'll be done."

Elaine sighed; there was no winning when it came to Alyssa. She longingly traced her fingers across her piano, then her guitar, and last but not least her bed. She was going to miss this place, wherever she was going.

"It gets easier and maybe you'll be a halfer—like me—and not a full year." She realized she was only making it worse for Elaine, so she stopped. Instead, she dragged her and Elaine's bag upstairs. Elaine, meanwhile, threw a few photos into her purse. "Oh, nothing valuable. You won't be staying with the most trust worthy for a while or maybe for the whole time. But I, personally, think it will only be temporary."

* * *

><p><em>'Great' <em>She inwardly moaned, " No guitar, no key board. Awesome."

As she trudged up the stairs, she was weakly charged by a five year old, "LANIE, I thought-ed you were gone!"

"You thought-ed I'd leave before saying goodbye!" She gasped playfully, mocking her little brother Atticus. She gently ruffled his matching brown locks, and picked him up. He was fragile and delicate, being the sick little one he was. He had a weak immune system and was in and out of the doctors' for it. So, Elaine made sure to treat him carefully.

She turned to Alyssa, "I can communicate with them right?"

"I know a guy, so yeah." Elaine ignored the vagueness of the shady comment, at this point she didn't want to know.

She adjusted Atticus, so he could comfortably rest in her arms, "When are we leaving?"

"Alex is getting the truck ready now."

"Why are we taking his work truck, it smells like bio and paint?"

Alyssa and Lindsey gave each other the same worried look, and neither of them answered. They were saved by Alex coming in the club. He reeked of construction and dry wall, but Elaine didn't mind he was a good person and great to her Mom—unlike her Dad apparently. "Ready girls?"

They nodded and he helpfully grabbed both of their bags and lugged them out to the car. Elaine put her brother down, so she could hug her Mom goodbye, "I love you and I'll always love you and so will Alex he just has a hard time saying it, since you're not actually his kid. You know how it can be. Be careful and be safe and stay out of trouble—both of you!"

With those parting words they were gone and on the crazy streets of Manhattan, New York. Elaine had no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE TITLE OF THIS FIC IS INSPIRED BY Good Charlotte's <strong>**Let The Music Play, listen to it... its' an amazing song. :)**_

**I hope you all like this one, please review and comment. The next chapter is going to focus on the car ride and flashbacks, along with some lyrics EXCITED? Sorry, I wrote this fic out of impulse and love for the first chapters I've read and the parts of the movie I've seen, so I wanted to get some more reading and researching in before I actually got the girls to camp you know? ;) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW! **


End file.
